Superboss
160px|right|Minerva, ein Superboss aus Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. Superbosse sind in vielen Teilen der Final Fantasy-Reihe optional auftretende Bossgegner, die zu den stärksten anzutreffenden Monstern der Spiele gehören. Sie übertreffen in der Regel die jeweiligen finalen Bossgegner an Stärke und Fähigkeiten und stellen oft selbst für erfahrene Spieler eine Herausforderung dar. Um sie antreffen zu können, müssen in der Regel schwierige Dungeons bestritten oder zunächst einige Aufgaben erledigt werden. Für den Spielverlauf sind sie in der Regel nicht relevant, und auch ihre Ursprünge werden häufig nicht oder nur teilweise geklärt, allerdings belohnen sie einen Sieg gelegentlich mit besonderen oder seltenen Gegenständen. Auftritte ''Final Fantasy I right|180px|Chronodia In der NES- und PS-Version von ''Final Fantasy I kann man den Zufallsgegner Todesmaschine als Superboss ansehen, da seine Angriffe stärker sind als die der vier Chaosse gemeinsam. Er erscheint mit einer sehr geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit im Luftschloss auf der Brücke, die zu Tiamat führt. Die Stärke der Todesmaschine wurde in den Remakes seit Dawn of Souls reduziert. Im Gegenzug wurden ab der GBA-Version vier Zusatzdungeons in das Spiel integriert, in denen man Bossgegner aus den Titeln Final Fantasy III bis VI bezwingen kann. In der Höhle der Genese kann man hierbei auf den Gottesdrachen und Omega treffen, welche die Superbosse Shinryu und Omega aus Final Fantasy V verkörpern und eine ähnliche Herausforderung darstellen. Ab dem 20th Anniversary-Remake von Final Fantasy I wurde ein weiterer Zusatzdungeon implementiert, in dem man auf den Superboss Chronodia treffen kann. Er ist der stärkste Gegner des Spiels. ''Final Fantasy II Ab der ''Dawn of Souls-Version von Final Fantasy II taucht Ultima-Schwert als Superboss im Renaissance-Modus auf und bewacht den Zauber Ultima. Mit der 20th Anniversary-Version des Spiels wurden zudem die Superbosse Phrekyos und Deumion hinzugefügt, die im Arcane Labyrinth angetroffen werden können. Ersterer kann nur zum Kampf herausgefordert werden, wenn der Spieler sich dazu entscheidet nicht gegen Deumion zu kämpfen. Anschließend beschwört dieser Phrekyos, um die Gruppe zu testen. Sofern der Spieler den Kampf erfolgreich beendet, kann er die stärksten Waffen des Spiels erhalten. ''Final Fantasy III Der als Superboss angesehene Eisengigant existiert nur in den Remake-Versionen (NDS, PSP und iOS) von ''Final Fantasy III. Zunächst müssen alle Quests des Mognet absolviert werden; erst dann erhält man Zutritt zu dem optionalen Dungeon, der den Eisengigant beherbergt. ''Final Fantasy IV Mit Erscheinen der GBA-Version von ''Final Fantasy IV wurde erstmals ein Superboss in das Spiel eingebracht. Auf der 50. Ebene der Mondruinen kann der Spieler sich mit Zeromus EG messen. Weiterhin existiert ein zweiter Superboss namens Brachioraidos, welcher sich ebenfalls in den Mondruinen aufhält und dort direkt im Dungeon mittels seines Sprites angezeigt wird. Beide Superbosse können außerdem in der PSP-Version des Spiels angetroffen werden, in allen anderen Versionen jedoch nicht. Die Nintendo DS- bzw. App-Versionen des Spiels wurden die beiden Superbosse ausgetauscht gegen Geryon und Proto-Babil. Ersterer stellt eine Fusion der vier Elementarfürsten dar und nach dem Sieg über diese, im Giganten von Babil oder später auf dem Berg der Tortur angetroffen werden kann unter der Voraussetzung, dass der Spieler das Spiel mittels Neues Spiel + erneut gestartet hat. Auch um Proto-Babil freischalten zu können, muss das Spiel zunächst ein Mal beendet werden und der Spieler benötigt das Item "Dunkle Materie", welches nur von Zeromus gestohlen werden kann. Benutzt der Spieler dieses Item schließlich auf dem Roten Mond, so erscheint der Prototyp und der Kampf beginnt. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years , Ultima Weapon (FFIV:TAY), Lost Babil, Lunar Dragon, Lunar Odin, Lunar Leviathan und Lunar Bahamut}} In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years wurden neben bekannten Bossen aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe zudem insgesamt drei Superbosse implementiert. Omega und der Lord Dragon, welcher in anderen Titeln meist Shinryu genannt wird, entstammen dabei Final Fantasy V und Ultima Weapon wurde aus Final Fantasy VI übernommen. Jedoch unterscheiden sich die Fähigkeiten von ihren ursprünglichen Auftritten, sodass sich der Spieler gesondert auf die Begegnungen vorbereiten und seine Strategie anpassen muss. Zusätzlich zu den bereits genannten Superbossen wurde mit der Complete Collection-Version für die PSP der Bossgegner Lost Babil hinzugefügt, welcher nach dem Durchspielen des Spiels herausgefordert werden kann, indem der Spieler Challengingway aufsucht. Alle bisher erwähnten Superbosse können im letzten Dungeon, den Depths des True Moon angetroffen werden. Für die App-Versionen des Spiels wurden die oben aufgeführten Superbosse wieder entfernt und stattdessen durch andere Versionen der Beschwörbaren ersetzt. ''Final Fantasy V right|Omegaright|Shinryu ''Final Fantasy V ist das erste Spiel der Reihe, das bereits in seiner ursprünglichen Version für das SNES Superbosse enthält. Omega streift sichtbar durch das Höhlengebiet im Interdinemsionalen Riss, während Shinryu sich in einer auffällig positionierten Schatztruhe in der Letzten Ebene des selben Dungeons befindet. Beide Gegner hinterlassen dem Spieler ein Abzeichen (die Omega-Klinge und das Drachensiegel), welches den Sieg über diese Superbosse beweist, außerdem erhält man aus Shinryus Schatztruhe das Schwert Ragnarök, die stärkste Waffe der ursprünglichen Version des Spiels. Ferner kann man in den GBA- und iOS-Versionen von Final Fantasy V zwei weitere Superbosse im Versiegelten Tempel antreffen, welche stärkere Versionen der oben genannten Exemplare darstellen und erst nach Abschluss des Spieles herausgefordert werden können. Die Omega-Drohne hält sich im Grab der Erinnerung auf, in welchem sich auch ein Schalter befindet, der den Zugang zu Shinryus Höhle ermöglicht – dort befindet sich Neo Shinryu, abermals in einer Schatztruhe versteckt. Besiegt man diesen, erhält man aus der Truhe das Schwert Ultima Weapon, welche die stärkste Waffe der neuen Spielversionen darstellt. ''Final Fantasy VI Für die ursprüngliche SNES-Fassung des Spiels war ein Superboss namens ''Kaiser Dragon bereits vollständig programmiert, wurde aber kurz vor der Veröffentlichung wieder entfernt. Er taucht allerdings exklusiv in der GBA-Version wieder auf, heißt in der deutschen Lokalisation Imperatordrache und stellt die letzte Hürde vor dem Absolvieren des Drachen-Horts dar, des schwersten optionalen Dungeons des Spiels, welches seinerseits ebenfalls nur in dieser Spielversion existiert. Zusätzlich warten im Drachen-Hort erneute Kämpfe gegen die Acht Drachen auf den Spieler, welche bereits im gewöhnlichen Spielablauf besiegt wurden. Bei diesen Wiederauftritten besitzen alle erhöhte Statuswerte und müssen teilweise unter besonders erschwerenden Kampfbedingungen bezwungen werden. Wurde der Imperatordrache erfolgreich bekämpft, erscheint an seiner Stelle der Superboss Omega-Waffe. ''Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII führt ab einem gewissen Spielfortschritt Weapons ein, bei denen es sich um vom Planeten erweckte Beschützer handelt, deren Aufgabe es ist, drohendes Unheil zu tilgen. Als rein optional gelten dabei von den fünf Weapons lediglich zwei. Smaragd Weapon kann mit dem U-Boot an verschiedenen Stellen des Meeresbodens gefunden werden. Durch das Besiegen erhält der Spieler eine Erdharfe, die gegen eine der vier Großen Substanzen des Spiels getauscht werden kann. Rubin Weapon befindet sich in einer Wüste in der Nähe des Gold Saucer. Nachdem sie bezwungen wurde, erhält der Spieler eine Wüstenrose, die gegen einen goldenen Chocobo getauscht werden kann. ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Die Göttin Minerva ist ein optionaler Superboss, welcher in Mission 9-6-6 in der ''Höhlen voller Wunder-Kategorie den Spieler zum Kampf herausfordert. Minerva verfügt über die höchste HP-Anzahl aller Gegner im Spiel und attackiert mit verheerenden Angriffen, die großen Schaden anrichten. Da der Spieler sie wiederholt bekämpfen kann, wird sie oft dazu benutzt eine große Menge an Gil und Items zu erhalten. Als Belohnung für den Abschluss der Mission und somit den Sieg über Minerva erhält der Spieler das Accessoire Deus-Schlächter, welches Zacks Statuswerte enorm steigert. ''Final Fantasy VIII In diesem Teil der Reihe existieren mit Ultima Weapon und Omega Weapon zwei Superbosse. Ultima Weapon findet man am Grund der Forschungsinsel, wo man sie aus den Tiefen eines unterirdischen Sees bergen kann. Während des Kampfes hat man die Möglichkeit, von ihr die Guardian Force Eden zu ziehen. Omega Weapon ist in Artemisias Schloss zu finden und stellt einen noch zermürbenderen Gegner als Ultima Weapon dar. Man kann diesen Superboss herausfordern, indem man die Glocke im Raum vor der Galerie läutet und anschließend innerhalb einer Minute die Kapelle erreicht, wozu Teamumschaltepunkte genutzt werden müssen. Als Belohnung für den Sieg über Omega Weapon erhält der Spieler im Hilfe-Menü des Tutorials den ''Omega-Orden, welcher die vollbrachte Tat bestätigt. ''Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX ''ist als Superboss Yadis in Chocobos Luftgarten anzutreffen. Vor dem Kampf gegen ihn sollte auf jeden Fall die Phantom-Sidequest erledigt werden, da er anschließend anfällig für das Schatten-Element wird und gleichzeitig physische Angriffe ihn erreichen. Allerdings ist Yadis trotz der zusätzlichen Schwäche immer noch ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Zwar besitzt er nur geringfügig mehr HP als Ewiges Dunkel, verfügt aber über sehr starke Angriffe, welche teils Schaden im Flächenvisier als auch diverse negative Zustandsveränderungen erteilen. Weiterhin besitzt er hohe Statuswerte, vornehmlich im Bereich der Abwehr von gegnerischen Angriffen. Nach dem Sieg über Yadis erhält der Spieler von Choco Blob im Chocobo-Paradies einen Eiferstein, welcher die Beschwörung der Bestia Arche ermöglicht. Weiterhin ist erwähnenswert, dass der optionale Bossgegner Hades, eine Bemerkung über Yadis machen wird, sofern der Spieler diesen besiegt hat und anschließend Hades im Ort der Erinnerung herausfordert. Final Fantasy X right|150px|thumb|Der Richter In ''Final Fantasy X existiert eine Vielzahl an Superbossen. Die wiederkehrenden Gegner Ultima Weapon und Omega Weapon können in den Omega-Ruinen herausgefordert werden. Tatsächlich sind einige Kreationen der Monsterfarm weitaus stärker, so auch die stärkere Variante der Weapons namens Deus, welcher einen Angriff beherrscht, der den maximalen Schaden zufügt. In der internationalen Version, der PAL-Version und in Final Fantasy X HD existieren zudem die Schwarzen Bestia, mächtige Varianten der eigentlichen Bestia. Wurden alle Schwarzen Bestia besiegt, so kann der stärkste Superboss des Spiels, der Richter, auf dem Luftschiff herausgefordert werden. Der Richter besitzt sogar noch höhere Werte als Deus und beherrscht eine Technik, welche die sofortige Kampfunfähigkeit auslöst. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII right|222px|Yiasmat Der Deus-Drache ist ein Superboss, der sich im Sohen-Höhlenpalast aufhält und herausgefordert werden kann, wenn der Spieler den Mob-Auftrag ''Viraal abschließt und im Anschluss an diesen eine Sidequest erledigt. Sind der Deus-Drache sowie alle Mobs und Notfahndungen mit Ausnahme des Düstergottes besiegt, kann der Auftrag zu Yiasmat angenommen werden. Dieser kann im Ridorana-Katarakt angetroffen werden und besitzt mit über 50 Millionen TP die meisten Lebenspunkte aller Gegner der Final Fantasy-Reihe. Ferner aktiviert die Annahme von Yiasmat die antike Maschine Omega mk. XII, die tief im Inneren des Megakrisths gefunden werden kann. Daneben kann Zodiarche, die stärkste Esper des Spiels, als Superboss angesehen werden. Sie hält sich in einem geheimen Bereich der Henna-Minen auf, der erst nach dem Sieg über zehn andere Esper betreten werden kann. ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System'' Neben den bereits genannten Gegnern können die fünf Hohen Richter Archadias im Trial Mode des Zodiac Job Systems herausgefordert werden. Sie befinden sich auf der 100. und letzten Ebene des Trial Modes und stellen in ihrer Gesamtheit eine ähnliche Herausforderung dar wie ein einzelner Superboss. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII In ''Final Fantasy XIII tauchen im späten Spielverlauf zwei Superbosse auf. Es handelt sich hierbei um den Long Gui und den Cie'Mar Vercingetorix. Der Long Gui ersetzt einen Teil der Adaman Taimais und taucht auf, sobald man die Cie'th-Missionen 56 bis 62 erfüllt hat. Mit seinen 16.200.000 TP verfügt er über fast 5-mal so viele Lebenspunkte wie der Endgegner Orphanus. Der Cie'Mar Vercingetorix hingegen taucht auf, sobald der Spieler die Cie'th-Missionen 27 und 51 erledigt hat. Er verfügt über geringfügig weniger Lebenspunkte als der Long Gui, kann aber im Gegenzug mit Fähigkeiten aufwarten, mit denen er einer schlecht vorbereiteten Gruppe schnell den Todesstoß versetzen kann. Kann man ihn erfolgreich schlagen, erhält man das Accessoire Golduhr, dass angelegt dafür sorgt, das man für die Kämpfe mehr Zeit hat, um so leichter die Fünf-Sterne-Wertung erhalten zu können. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Die beiden stärksten Gegner in der Archylte-Steppe JS ??? können als Superbosse angesehen werden: Der Long Gui aus dem Vorgänger kehrt zurück mit den höchsten HP im Spiel. Cie'th Rex ist ein Superboss, den der Spieler in der ''Weißen Wüste in Oerba JS 400 antreffen kann. Der Cie'th fährt 3.666.000 HP auf und kann weitere Cie'th zu seiner Verstärkung rufen. Besiegt sie der Spieler, erhält er 25.000 KP - die höchste KP-Anzahl, die ein einzelner Gegner hinterlässt. Weitere optionale Superbosse werden als Herunterladbare Inhalte freigeschaltet und können dann im Kolosseum bekämpft werden.Diese Kämpfe, zum Beispiel gegen Snow, Gilgamesch und Valföðr sind sehr viel fordernder als die Kämpfe im regulären Spielverlauf. Sowohl Snow als auch Gilgamesch verfügen über 9.999.999 HP, während Valföðrs HP steigen, je stärker die Formen werden, die man bekämpft. Die Anzahl seiner HP startet bei 5.172.000 HP auf Stufe 1 und endet bei 15.516.000 HP auf Stufe 99. Für eine komplett aufgelevelte Party werden im Nachhinein nur noch die Superbosse aus dem Kolosseum eine Herausforderung darstellen. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Die beiden Superbosse in diesem Ableger der Serie sind der Flunderdrache und Ereshkigal. Der Flunderdrache verfügt über 11.000.000 HP im normalen Modus des Spiels und ist ab Tag 7 im Gebiet der ''Sandgrube des Giganten in den Klagenden Dünen anzutreffen. Er testet die Fähigkeit des Spielers, einen Gegner in Schock zu versetzen und ist erst nach einer Reihe von aufeinander folgenden Schockzuständen verletzlich. Ähnlich wie im Kampf gegen Smaragd Weapon aus Final Fantasy VII hat der Spieler auch hier nur einen begrenzten Zeitrahmen, in dem er den Flunderdrachen besiegen muss. Gelingt dies dem Spieler nicht, wird der Flunderdrache den Kampf abbrechen und ist erst nach zwei Spielstunden wieder anzutreffen. Der zweite Superboss, Ereshkigal, ist auf der tiefsten Ebene des optionalen Dungeons Schrein der Endgültigkeit anzutreffen, der erst am letzten Tag zugänglich wird, wenn der Spieler im Voraus eine gewisse Anzahl an Nebenmissionen erfolgreich beendet hat. Der Schrein der Endgültigkeit befindet sich im Bereich der Gigantenpranke ebenfalls in den Klagenden Dünen und ist über eine Kaktorstatue oder den Teleporter in der Arche zu erreichen. Ereshkigal verfügt über 7.500.000 HP in normalen Spielmodus und führt verheerende physische und magische Angriffe aus, die den Spieler selbst mit bester Ausrüstung und bei vollen HP mit einem Schlag ausschalten können. ''Final Fantasy XIV Im Rahmen der ''Legacy-Version des Spiels konnten sich Spieler in zwei besonders schwierigen Kämpfen beweisen. Einerseits konnte Ifrit in einer schwierigeren Variante bekämpft werden, wobei ein Abschließen dieses Kampfs auch Teil der Relikt-Waffen Quest war, andererseits wurde durch das Abschließen der Haupthandlung des Spiels eine anspruchsvollere Variante des Kampfes gegen den finalen Gegner des Spiels, Nael Deus Darnus. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Nach dem Relaunch von ''Final Fantasy XIV als Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn stellen sich dem Spieler eine Vielzahl von besonders schweren, optionalen Bosskämpfen. Dabei handelt es sich einerseits um schwierigere Versionen der Primae-Kämpfe und andererseits um die Raid-Inhalte Die Verschlungenen Schatten von Bahamut und den Kristallturm. Nach Abschluss der Spielhandlung der Version 2.0 kann sich der Spieler erneut den drei Primae - Ifrit, Titan und Garuda - der Haupthandlung in der schwierigeren Variante Götterdämmerung stellen. Mit dem Patch 2.1 wurde zusätzlich der Schwierigkeitsgrad Zenit der Götter hinzugefügt, der die Kämpfe ein weiteres Mal anspruchsvoller macht und sie um neue Mechaniken erweitert. Auch die Kämpfe gegen Leviathan und König Mogul Mog sind als Zenit der Götter verfügbar, während ihre Götterdämmerung-Variante jeweils der Version entspricht, die im Verlaufe der Handlung besiegt werden muss. Das Heldenlied von Ultima stellt eine schwierige Variante des Kampfes gegen die Ultima-Waffe des Hauptszenarios dar. Neben diesen Kämpfen, die an die Inhalte des Hauptszenarios angelehnt sind, eröffnet sich dem Spieler nach Abschluss der Handlung aus 2.0 auch der Zugang zu den Raid-Inhalten Die Verschlungenen Schatten von Bahamut und dem Kristallturm. Gerade die Verschlungenen Schatten erfordern dabei ein Höchstmaß an Beherrschung der jeweiligen Disziplin und Koordination der Gruppe sowie eine entsprechende Ausrüstung. Innerhalb des Kristallturms stellt sich eine Gruppe aus 24 Spielern dabei einer Reihe von Bossgegnern, während im Rahmen der Verschlungenen Schatten vor allem Twintania als finaler Gegner des ersten Gebiets der Verschlungenen Schatten als Superboss zu betrachten ist. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vagrant Story In einem optionalen Dungeon namens Eiserne Jungfrau befindet sich Asura, der stärkste Bossgegner des Spiels. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Zwei Superbosse können im Infinity Spire gefunden und bekämpft werden. Auf der 50. Etage befindet sich Omega und ist wesentlich schwerer und langwieriger zu besiegen als andere Gegner dieses Turms. Mit einer bestimmten Attacke namens ''Wave Cannon kann er sämtlichen Abenteurern schweren Schaden zufügen, selbst wenn sie sich nicht auf seiner Etage befinden sollten. Sofern Omega bezwungen wird, erhält der Spieler ein Omega Symbol, das jeden Statuswert des Trägers um 27 Punkte erhöht. Auf der 99. Etage befindet sich Wyrm, ein Bossgegner, der in seiner Charakteristik Omega ähnelt, allerdings noch stärker ist. Auch Wyrm beherrscht mit Tidal Wave eine Attacke, die sich gegen alle Abenteurer im Turm richtet. Nachdem Wyrm bezwungen wurde, erhält der Spieler das Schwert Ragnarok Prime, das jeden Statuswert des Trägers um 52 Punkte erhöht. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Hier taucht Papst Galdes, der letzte Bossgegner aus ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, als Superboss auf, verfügt vergleichsweise über erhöhte Statuswerte und ist dadurch schwieriger zu bezwingen. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy Inneres Chaos ist die letzte Storyline und stellt den Spieler vor die Aufgabe, alle zweiundzwanzig spielbaren Charaktere auf sehr hohem Level zu besiegen. Am Ende wartet ein Kampf mit Chaos selbst, der auf Level 110 ist. Verschiedene Gegner auf den Levelstufen 100 - 150 und ein Chaos auf Level 130 können im Blackjack-Parcours des Kolosseums bekämpft werden. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ein Level 130 Feral Chaos mit 130.000 HP ist der letzte Bossgegner in der Bonus-Storyline Confessions of the Creator. Außerdem zählt ein Level 95 Feral Chaos in der gleichen Storyline als Zwischenboss. Final Fantasy Dimensions Hier existieren drei Superbosse nach Vollendung des Spiels, nämlich Adamtoise, Ω Weapon und Gigantuar. Sie können mehrfach aufgesucht und bezwungen werden, wobei sie mit steigender Anzahl der erfolgreich absolvierten Kämpfe im Level aufsteigen und um bis zu sechs Stufen stärker werden können. Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dieses Spiel besitzt vier optional erkundbare Dungeons, wobei auf der 100. Ebene jeden Turms einer oder gleich zwei Superbosse lauern. In den Moonsand Ruins befindet sich Krinjh, im Holy Tree Tower Torte, im Mysterious Lighthouse warten Rolan und Rekoteh auf den Spieler und im Trial Tower der Adventurer und der Faithful Fox. Es existieren somit sechs Superbosse. Weiteres Auftreten Bravely Default right|175px|thumb|Abenteurer und Kamerad In ''Bravely Default erhält man im Minispiel-Modus um den Wiederaufbau von Norende durch die StreetPass-Funktion des Nintendo 3DS sogenannte Nemeses zugesandt, welche mächtige Gegner darstellen. Sie besitzen unterschiedliche Level und müssen mit verschiedenen Taktiken bezwungen werden, da jeder einzelne unglaublich stark ist und einzigartige Techniken beherrscht. Ein weiterer Superboss ist der bereits in The 4 Heroes of Light auftauchende Abenteurer, der mit seinem Fuchs Kamerad in den Kampf zieht. Er kann in der Haspe der Dimensionen gefunden werden und versteckt sich in einem geheimen Raum, in den man gelangt, wenn man dem Flur im untersten Stockwerk folgt und durch die Wand in die Schwärze läuft. Grundsätzlich ist der Abenteurer ein Charakter ohne böse Absichten und möchte nur die Stärke der Krieger des Lichts prüfen. ''Kingdom Hearts Im ersten Teil der ''Kingdom Hearts-Reihe machen gleich drei Superbosse ihre Aufwartung: Phantom, Kurt Zisa und Sephiroth. Alle Gegner sind jeweils verfügbar, nachdem das Schlüsselloch in Hollow Bastion versiegelt wurde. Phantom hält sich im Nimmerland beim Uhrturm auf und erscheint, sofern das Gebäude vom Spieler untersucht wurde. Dieser mächtige Herzlose hat zahlreiche Zauber im Repertoire, mit denen er Sora und seine Gefährten attackiert. Gleich zu Anfang zaubert er Todesurteil auf die Gruppe, dessen Dauer aber mit Stopp verzögert werden kann. Ein von diesem Zauber Niedergestreckter kann allerdings nicht wiederbelebt werden, also ist bei diesem Kampf Schnelligkeit gefragt. Weiterhin ist es von der Farbe seines Kerns abhängig, welche Angriffe ihm schaden und welche er negiert. Kurt Zisa erscheint in Agrabah, wenn der Spieler am Ausgang der Stadt mit dem fliegenden Teppich spricht und mit ihm in die Wüste fliegt. Gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes zaubert er Stillga auf die ganze Gruppe, also sind zunächst nur physische Angriffe möglich. Allerdings lässt der Zauber nach, sodass der Kampf nicht ausschließlich unter Verzicht auf Zauber bestritten werden muss. Der Superboss besitzt einige schnelle Konterangriffe und baut von Zeit zu Zeit eine Barriere auf, die nur mit Magie zerstört werden kann und ihn bis dahin unverwundbar macht. Sephiroth wartet in der Platinum-Runde des Hades-Cup und wird dort von Sora allein bekämpft. Er verfügt über sehr mächtige und schnelle Angriffe, und ist mit 1.800 TP nur schwer zu besiegen. Zudem kann er mit Herzloser Engel Sora's TP auf 1 und MP auf 0 reduzieren, was ggf. den Einsatz von Elixiren erfordert. ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix Neben den Superbossen, die bereits aus ''Kingdom Hearts bekannt sind, wurde in der Final Mix-Version ein weiterer Superboss eingebunden. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Mitglied der Organisation XIII, jedoch wird erst in Kingdom Hearts II klar, dass es sich dabei um Xemnas handelt. Der Superboss kann herausgefordert werden, nachdem das Schlüsselloch von Hollow Bastion versiegelt wurde. Er erscheint an der Stelle, an der der Spieler den Kampf gegen Malefiz in ihrer Drachenform bestehen musste. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Als einziger Superboss hier ist Sephiroth zu nennen. Er kann herausgefordert werden, sobald das Master Control Program in Space Paranoids besiegt wurde. Perfekte Vorbereitung ist hier ein absolutes Muss, denn mit 3.000 TP (was 14 vollen Balken entspricht), starken Flächenzaubern sowie schnellen und sehr starken Nahkampfangriffen ist er ein äußerst starker Gegner. Wie bereits im originalen ''Kingdom Hearts kann er seine Technik Herzloser Engel verwenden, die Sora ohne die Ability Trotzkopf sofort niederstreckt. Nach einem Sieg erhält der Spieler eine zusätzliche Drive-Leiste und das Schlüsselschwert Fenrir als Belohnung. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance In ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ist Julius der Superboss des Spiels und erscheint nach Abschluss der Handlung am Brunnenplatz in der Stadt Traverse, wo er sowohl von Sora als auch von Riku herausgefordert werden kann. Er zeichnet sich durch hohe Angriffsstärke und Schnelligkeit aus. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, erhält der Spieler für den jeweiligen Charakter das Schlüsselschwert Ultima. Ferner kann der Gegner beliebig oft herausgefordert werden. en:Superboss Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale